memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine Handvoll Datas
Die Crew der ''Enterprise'' genießt ihre Freizeit. Worf und sein Sohn Alexander wollen auf dem Holodeck ein Abenteuer im Wilden Westen erleben. Während Data und Geordi La Forge an einem neuen Interface zwischen Data und der Enterprise arbeiten, tritt plötzlich eine Störung im Computersystem auf und bewirkt, dass ein Teil von Data in das Holodeck überschrieben wird. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Im Orbit des Planeten Deinonychus VII kommt es zu einer längeren Wartezeit. Jedes Crewmitglied kann also seinen Freizeitbeschäftigungen nachgehen. Während Picard auf seiner ressikanischen Flöte spielt, wollen Dr. Crusher, Riker und weitere Crewmitglieder ein Theaterstück proben. Geordi und Data bitten um Erlaubnis, den Hauptcomputer für einige Zeit auszuschalten, um einen Test mit einem neuen Interfaceprogramm durchzuführen. Worf, der ebenfalls seine Freizeit genießen soll, geht mit seinem Sohn Alexander auf das Holodeck, wo die beiden einen Westernroman spielen. Sheriff Worf soll Eli Hollander inhaftieren. Nachdem Alexander die Schwierigkeit auf Stufe vier erhöht hat, wäre der Bandit beinahe entkommen, wäre da nicht Deanna Troi, die als Fremde in den Holoroman eintritt. Eli Hollander wird in ein Gefängnis gebracht, wo er schwört, sein Vater würde ihn befreien. Als Alexander ein Bündel Geld von der Bank holen soll, wird der Junge von Hollanders Schergen entführt. Gefesselt wird er in eine Mine gebracht, wo Alexander auf den Vater des Gefangenen trifft: Frank Hollander, in Gestalt von Data. Zunächst ist Alexander verwirrt, da er seine Entführung nie programmiert hatte und auch Worf wird misstrauisch, als er Frank Hollander im Saloon begegnet und dieser grobe Maßnahmen ergreift. Zurück bei Deanna muss diese feststellen, dass Worf tatsächlich angeschossen wurde. Der Sheriff berichtet von einem Tauschgeschäft von Frank Hollander: Er will seinen Sohn gegen Alexander eintauschen. Deanna weist darauf hin, dass Bösewichte in Westernfilmen nie ihr Wort halten, woraufhin Worf einen Plan fasst. Indes ist die Gestalt von Eli Hollander ebenfalls zu Data geworden. Auch auf dem Rest des Schiffes gibt es seltsame Fehlfunktionen. Geordi und Data vermuten, dass es etwas mit dem Test des Interfaces zu tun hat, womit sie Recht behalten. Auf dem Holodeck steht Worf vor dem entscheidenen Kampf. Durch ein Kraftfeld kann er sich vor dem tödlichen Kugeleinschlag schützen und seinen Sohn befreien. Worf vertreibt die Banditen und will das Computerprogramm beenden. Doch nicht bevor er nicht noch, an der Seite von Annie, die ebenfalls in Datas Gestalt erscheint, geschmust hat. Langfassung Prolog: Freizeit für alle thumb|Picard spielt ressikanische Flöte Captain Picard übt sich so gerade im Spiel auf seiner Ressikanischen Flöte, als Lieutenant Commander Data und Chefingenieur La Forge in sein Quartier kommen um eine Erlaubnis einzuholen. Sie möchten den Computer im Maschinenraum für ein paar Stunden abschalten, um ein neues Interface zu testen, das es Data im Falle eines schiffsweiten Systemversagens ermöglicht, als Notsystem zu fungieren. Das Computerplayback hat gerade eben wieder eingesetzt, als es erneut an der Tür klingelt. Nun ist Doktor Beverly Crusher da und möchte über die Proben zum Theaterstück Etwas zum Frühstück sprechen. Picard aber gibt an, zu wenig Zeit zum Lernen der Texte zu haben und sieht in sich auch keinen ausreichend begabten Schauspieler. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Beverly auch keine große Rolle für ihn vorgesehen, er soll lediglich zwei kleine Sätze sprechen – die des Butlers. Und so sagt er schließlich zu. Und noch bevor das Playback ein weiteres Mal von vorn beginnen kann tritt auch schon Worf ein. Er schildert seinen Plan, in den zwei zur Verfügung stehenden Tagen eine schiffsweite Sicherheitsübung durchzuführen. Doch Picard möchte dies gern einige Wochen verschieben, daher schlägt Worf vor, diese Zeit dann für Wartungschecks an der vorderen Phaserphalanx durchzuführen. Statt dessen aber rät der Captain dem fleißigen Lieutenant, seine Freizeit zu genießen, sich zu amüsieren. Nun endlich kann Picard sich wieder ganz seiner Musik widmen. In Worfs Quartier liegt sein Sohn Alexander auf dem Boden und spielt. Als Worf zurückkommt ist er gespannt, was der Captain gesagt hat. Worf wirkt unglücklich, denn ihm ist klar: wenn er nichts zu arbeiten hat, muss er Alexander wie versprochen auf das Holodeck begleiten und dort ein Wildwest-Abenteuer bestehen – Alexander hat sogar schon den richtigen Hut bereitgelegt. Akt I: Ein Holoprogramm thumb|left|thumb|Die Verbindung wird etabliert Die Sonne brennt auf die Straße der einsamen Westernstadt Deadwood. Ein alter Mann auf der Veranda hält inne, als zwei neue Gesichter die Stadt betreten: der Sheriff und sein kleiner Hilfssheriff. Alexander hat eine Holosimulation der amerikanischen Kleinstadt aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entworfen. Als sich eine junge Dame recht aufreizend auf einem Balkon zeigt, beginnt Worf zu zweifeln, dass sein Sohn das Programm ganz allein zusammengestellt hat. Und der Junge gibt zu, das Mister Barclay ihm dabei ein wenig geholfen hat. Plötzlich fällt ein Schuss und die beiden eilen zum Saloon. Dort sitzt Eli Hollander und übt Zielschießen auf seinen eigenen Steckbrief. Alexander erkennt ihn sofort: er ist der Bösewicht, auch bekannt als der Schlächter von Boseman – ein kaltblütiger Pistolenheld. So schickt sich Sheriff Worf nun an, den Halunken zu verhaften. Problemlos streckt er ihn zu Boden, doch das ging Alex zu schnell. Er erhöht den Schwierigkeitsgrad des Holoprogramms und startet die Saloonszene neu. Und diesmal sieht Eli Hollander seiner nahenden Verhaftung gelassen entgegen. Er und sein mexikanischer Freund zücken ihre Waffen und erhöhen die Mordanschuldigungen gegen sich auch noch. Dann zieht ein Dritter Worf von hinten einen Barhocker über den Kopf und Eli geht mit geladener Waffe auf Worf zu. Es macht ihm nichts aus, auch den Sheriff zu töten. Bevor er allerdings dazu kommt, schießt ihm eine Lady den Hut vom Kopf: es ist Deanna Troi alias Durango, mit angelegtem Gewehr. Unterdessen arbeiten Data und Geordi weiter an ihrem Experiment. Es gelingt ihnen, Datas Neuralnetz mit dem Computer der Enterprise zu verbinden. Er bekommt Zugriff auf Sensoren und Scanner. Als er aber auf die Gravitationskontrolle zugreifen soll, gibt es eine Energiefluktuation in seinem Nervennetz. Dann muss Data die Verbindung trennen und deaktiviert das Interface. Man macht sich auf die Fehlersuche. Als Data aufsteht und seinen Tricorder am Gürtelhalfter einhängt, wirbelt er ihn einmal in der Luft herum, ebenso wie es angesehene Westernhelden mit ihren Pistolen zu tun pflegen. Akt II: Der Bösewicht Eli fristet sein Dasein nunmehr in der Gefängniszelle von Sheriff Worf bis der US Marshall eintrifft, der ihn zum Prozess nach Rapid City bringt. Doch der Bösewicht hegt Zweifel, ob er es wirklich so lange in der Zelle aushält. Er zählt zu seiner Rettung vor allem auf seinen Vater, der sehr böse sein wird, wenn er von alledem erfährt – böse vor allem auf denjenigen, der seinen Sohn eingebuchtet hat. Worf hält das alles für leeres Gerede und glaubt, mit allem fertig werden zu können. Doch Deanna warnt ihn: die Hollanders seien keine Gegner für Worf und Alexander. Dann steckt sie sich eine Zigarette an. Angesichts ihrer Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten bietet er ihr also eine Stelle als Hilfssheriff auf Zeit an. Für ihre Bezahlung benötigt man Geld und so läuft Alexander schnell zur Bank. In der Zwischenzeit kommt Annie herein, die Worf mit einem Kuss begrüßt und ihn zu einem besonderen Abendessen einlädt. Bei einer Tasse Tee hört sich Picard ein weiteres Mal das Musikstück an, das er auf seiner Flöte übt. Aber mitten im Stück wechselt der Computer die Komposition, obwohl kein Fehler diagnostiziert werden kann. Auch der Fortschritt beim Proben von Beverlys Theaterstück stellt sich nur schleppend ein. Sie bittet Commander Riker die Szene noch einmal von vorn zu beginnen und als er die Bühne wieder betritt, liest er den Text von seinem PADD ab. Zur Verwunderung aller steht darauf aber nicht der Text von Etwas zum Frühstück sondern Datas Ode an Spot. Das Gerät enthält überhaupt keine Texte mehr zum Stück, nur noch Datas Gedichte. Im Maschinenraum geht man der Sache auf den Grund. Geordi vermutet eine Fehlfunktion im Informationsauffangnetz, Data erwägt einen Zusammenhang zum Interface-Experiment und man stellt verschiedene Diagnosen an. Mit einer ganzen Tüte Geld ist Alexander auf dem Weg zurück zum Büro des Sheriffs. Aus einem Hinterhalt wird er gekidnapped und in eine alte Mine verschleppt. Einer der Entführer ist der mexikanische Bandit, der auch schon mit Eli im Saloon war. Sie übergeben den Jungen ihrem Chef, einem geheimnisvollen Mann mit breiter Krempe und Zigarre. Weil diese Entführung in Alexanders Programm nicht vorgesehen ist, fordert er den Computer auf, das Programm sofort zu beenden. Doch es gibt keine Reaktion und dann tritt aus dem Schatten der Chef hervor: sein Aussehen gleicht vollkommen dem von Data. Akt III: Handel? In seinem Quartier bereitet Data für Spot gerade Katzenzusatzfutter 127 zu. Aber Spot ist nicht gerade angetan von Datas neuer Rezeptur, statt dessen springt er wiederholt auf die Arbeitskonsole. Zunächst reagiert Data noch recht gelassen, doch schon beim zweiten Mal hebt er die Katze mit einem Cowboy-Kommentar vom Tisch. Zurück im Saloon erkundigt sich Sheriff Worf bei Annie nach seinem Deputy. Doch die Dame ist nicht gewillt ihm zu helfen. Kurz darauf betritt die Banditen-Bande um Vater Frank Hollander den Laden und Worf spricht ihn mit Commander an, weil er ihn für Data hält. Um seinen eigenen Sohn freizupressen, schlägt er dem Sheriff einen Handel vor: seinen Sohn gegen den Hilfssheriff. Als Worf zu diesem Handel nicht bereit ist und den Laden verlassen will, hält Hollander ihn unsanft an der Schulter fest, so dass es Worf schmerzt. Worf beginnt zu begreifen, dass sein Gegenüber kein Sternenflottenoffizier ist und etwas nicht stimmt. Auch er kann das Holoprogramm nicht beenden und ein Streifschuss an seinem Arm beweist: auch die Holodeck-Schutzvorrichtung funktioniert nicht mehr. Er eilt zurück in sein Büro, wo sich Deanna um die Verletzung kümmert. Auch sie kann das Programm nicht beenden und auch keinen Kontakt nach draußen herstellen. Und es wird immer unheimlicher, denn in der Zelle sitzt zwar noch Eli, aber auch er hat nun Datas Gestalt. Akt IV: Es wird unheimlich thumb|Eli und Frank Hollander in Datas Gestalt Sie glauben mit ihrem Experiment einen Fehler im Kernunterprogramm verursacht zu haben. Dabei wurde das Unterprogramm C-47 durch Elemente aus Datas persönlichem Programm ersetzt. Der Umfang des Programms C-47 sind aber eher weniger kritischer Natur, wie etwa der Bibliothekscomputer, das Replikatorangebot oder Freizeitprogramme. Man beschließt an Lösungen zu arbeiten, als ein weiterer offenbar gravierender Fehler auftritt, diesmal aber bei Data. Er sagt über die Reparaturen: Ich schätze, der Prozess wird weniger als zwei Stunden dauern. Aber Data schätzt nicht und so macht man sich mehr und mehr Sorgen. Dann beginnt er weitere ungewöhnliche Phrasen zu verwenden und als er schließlich in Westernmanier den Besprechungsraum verlässt, spuckt er noch einmal zünftig in die Ecke. Auf dem Holodeck ist die Lage angespannt. Deanna beobachtet, wie Eli Hollander in Datas Gestalt seine Spielkarten mischt: er tut dies in ebensolcher Schnelligkeit und Präzision, wie Data es beim Pokern zu tun pflegt. Ihr wird klar, das diese Holofigur womöglich auch immer mehr von Data Fähigkeiten in sich trägt. Jetzt ist Frank Hollander im Büro des Sheriffs erschienen um seinen Sohn abzuholen. Worf nutzt diese letzte Gelegenheit, sich auf den vorgeschlagenen Handel einzulassen. Sie vereinbaren einen Austausch in zwei Stunden vor dem Saloon. Doch Deanna erinnert sich an all die Westerngeschichten und warnt: die Schurken haben stets ihr Wort gebrochen – sie befürchtet, dass Frank versuchen wird, Worf zu ermorden. Akt V: Data überall Während Geordi mit der Behandlung Datas zwar Fortschritte macht, der Androide aber mehr und mehr zum Cowboy mutiert, planen Deanna und Worf nun die Übergabe von Alexander. Dazu hat sich Worf auch einen technischen Vorteil verschaffen können. Mit der Energiequelle des Kommunikators kann er für einige Sekunden ein Feld aufbauen, dass ihn vor Hollanders Kugeln schützen soll. Und so treten sich die vier Personen gegenüber: Frank Hollander mit Alexander auf der einen, Worf und Eli Hollander auf der anderen Seite. Die beiden Gefangenen wechseln nun langsamen Schrittes die Seiten, während auf Dächern und hinter Türen unbemerkt mehrere von Hollanders Handlangern mit Waffen Position beziehen; sie alle sehen nun aus wie Data. Es kommt zu einem Schusswechsel, doch Worf wird dank des Feldes nicht getroffen und Deanna kann einen Banditen abhalten, sich einzumischen. Schließlich schießt Worf seinem Gegner die Waffe aus der Hand. Die Verbrecher verlassen die Stadt und das Programm hat sein vorgesehenes Ende erreicht – beinahe! Denn mittlerweile schmückt Datas Gesicht nun auch Annies Antlitz und die gute Dame schmiegt sich ein letztes Mal liebevoll an den Sheriff, bevor das Programm sich vollständig abschaltet. Von den vielen Strapazen ist Alexander ziemlich erschöpft und fürchtet, dass sein Vater ihn wohl nicht mehr in den Wilden Westen begleiten wird. Doch Worf wird zurückkehren, wenn die Stadt wieder einen Sheriff braucht. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Diese Episode nimmt Bezug auf und . Bezüge zur Realität Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf den Film „A Fistful of Dollars“ („Für eine Handvoll Dollar“). Produktionsnotizen Wie in trägt Geordi La Forge auch in dieser Folge einen Bart. Trivia Worf lächelt, als er seinen Hut ein letztes Mal am Ende der Episode aufsetzt. In der Schlussszene trägt Worf seinen Schultergurt nicht. Am Ende der Episode "reitet" die Enterprise, in alter Westerntradition, in den Sonnenuntergang. Nachwirkung Die Folge erhielt 1993 den Emmy für „Hervorragende Sound-Abmischung“. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:A Fistful of Datas (episode) es:A Fistful of Datas fr:A Fistful of Datas (épisode) ja:ホロデッキ・イン・ザ・ウエスト（エピソード） nl:A Fistful of Datas pl:A Fistful of Datas Handvoll Datas, Eine